amando a una estrella
by sakkuharuu
Summary: -¿por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?-dijo un peli azabache ocultando sus ojos en unos lentes oscuros- y tu ¿por qué no pides disculpas, has regado mis libros?-dijo molesta una peli rosada, el solo la miro y la beso.
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE**

**LAS CANCIONES TAMPOCO ME PERTENECEN, LAS HE TOMADO PARA ADAPTARLAS A ESTE FIC.**

**LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE, Y LA HAGO INSPIRADA EN LOS GRUPOS DE K-POP, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU COMPLETO AGRADO ESTA HISTORIA.**

_**SUMARY: -¿por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?-dijo un peli azabache ocultando sus ojos en unos lentes oscuros- y tu ¿por qué no pides disculpas, has regado mis libros?-dijo molesta una peli rosada, el solo la miro y la beso.**_

**AMANDO A UNA ESTRELLA.**

**CAPITULO 1**

Otra vez se encontraba andaba distraída, desde que regreso a Japón después de haber estudiado Harvad medicina, esforzando desde que tenía 14 años, era una superdotada como le decía su hermano Sakumo, ella a la edad de veinte años ya era toda una profesional, siempre lucho para mostrarles a sus padres y familiares que ella era capaz de hacer la cosas sin ayuda de nadie, hasta tal punto que se volvió una ratón de biblioteca, estudiando, queriendo aprender cada vez más, ella era diferente a las demás chicas, no solo por su raro, pero hermoso color rosa, natural por los que dudaban, era acreedora de unos ojos color jades, una nariz respingada, su color de tez era blanca, un cuerpo de infarto , era la envidia de muchas, y sobre todo era el sueño inalcanzable de muchos, pero ella no se creía hermosa, nunca le intereso llamar la atención, solo quería estudiar y estudiar, un poco raro para una joven de esa edad, demasiado por así decirlo, pero que más se podía pedirle a una joven que nunca tuvo una vida social, que estuvo acostumbrada a que sus compañeras la dejaran de lado, nunca la invitaron a fiestas, nunca ha tenido un novio, siempre creyó que esas cosas eran banales, que no tenían importancia, _"lo único importante son mis estudios"_ se repetía ella cada vez que podía.

Pero ahora que pensaba ¿por qué no disfruto más en su universidad? ¿Por qué solo fue amiga de libros? ¿Por qué solo se apasionaba, por entrar a cirugías y no por conseguirse algún novio? Estos eran grandes interrogantes que solo tenían una respuesta _"lo único importante son mis estudios" _¿Se arrepentía? No eso lo tenía claro o único que la atormentaba ahora, era el no haber disfrutado más su universidad, ahora que entraba a trabajar en Konoha la clínica más importante del mundo, donde solo trabajaban los mejores médicos, las personas que tenían un talento innato, ella era una de esas personas, Dios la bendijo con una oportunidad tan grande que jamás desperdiciaría, pero ¿Por qué se sentía atormentada?, claro ahí venia el recuerdo de la noche anterior, cuando vio un video del grupo favorito de k-pop de su prima Temari.

**Flashback **

_En la noche se encontraba una peli rosa muy linda a listando todo para su primer día de trabajo, estaba tan emocionada, de que por fin tantos años de estudios, de compromisos, de esfuerzos habían dado sus frutos, mañana ingresaría como medica cirujana a Konoha, ¡que agradecida se encontraba con la vida!, pero su felicidad fue interrumpida por Temari, su prima, que entro rápido al cuarto a prender el televisor._

_-¡oh, por dios! Me voy a perder su video, ¡prende estúpida tele!- le grito una rubia al televisor que se demoraba en encender._

_-¿Qué pasa Temari?-pregunto sakura._

_-¡Saku! Tienes que miran a este grupo de k-pop se llama Taka, ¡son los mejores!- grito Temari acomodándose para que Sakura mirara el televisor, la peli rosa solo giro su rostro en señal de no entender a lo que se refería su prima, pero aun así puso toda su atención a los cantantes que salían._

Mi-anhae ma..  
Dokha-ge nal beorigo ttenado dwae..  
Niga wonhan damyeon geurae Goodbye..  
Heona nae mamkkaji jeobeungeun a-nya

Nae sarangi i-gyeo  
Aiya meonjeo ga, eogiya diyeoracha  
Eogiyadia dwechajeulk keoya.. (Uh Uh Uh)  
Jamshiya apseodo, neol ttara jabeu-ri nan~

Geunyeoreul ji~kyeora nal itji mo~thage  
Nae nimi gye~shingot kkeutkkaji ga~ryeonda..

Ijeoberyeo ibyeol-ui mal ape  
Meomchwoganeun gaseum chigo mureup kkeurobon na  
Kkeojyeoberyeo sseokkeun jangjak gateun seulepume  
(Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh) Tabeorin nal kkureobonda

Shikeun ne mami wae ajik nae maeumeul  
Mae-il seolleigo hemaege haneunji  
Geo-reo-bon-da saranghae nal gutge mandeulji tto

A-iya meonjeoga, eogiya diyeoracha  
Eogiyadiya dwechajeul kkeoya.. (Uh Uh Uh)  
Jamshiya apado, kyeolgugen useuri nan~

Geunyeoreul ji~kyeora nal itji mo~thage  
Nae nimi gye~shingot kkeutkkaji ga~ryeonda  
Georireul jo~phyeora nae sone ja~bhige  
Nae nimeul cha~jaseo nae jeonbul geoll~yeonda..

Geuraena do-khan mameuro neol  
Beoriryeo haesseo  
Aesseo bonneungeul jitbalba beorimyeo  
Heuryeojin neo-e daehan jibchak ttohan da  
(Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh) Sarangira naebaetneun nan

Tto dojeohi neol nohjido  
Kkeunjido mothae o-neuldo  
Mwonga-e hullin deut nunga-e maetjin  
Neoreul jjocha

Mianhae Girl jeoldae  
Neoran kkeuneul nohji aneullae..  
Naega ni mam dollilkkeoni khenchana  
Gaseum jwi ddeutgyeodo byeolgeo any-a! ~

Geunyeoreul ji~kyeora nal itji mo~thage  
Nae nimi gye~shingot kkeutkkaji ga~ryeonda  
Nae mami geu~reohji hanaman a~raseo  
Kkeokkgigo a~pado neol sarang ha~ryeonda..

Mianhae ma, dokhage nal beorigo tteonado dwae  
Niga wonhandamyeon geurae Goodbye..  
Heona nae mamkkaji jeobeungeon a-nya..

_Quedo maravillada, ella no sabía que era el k-pop, nunca en su vida había visto a un grupo de estos, y no era porque en estados unidos no se viera, claro que si se escuchaba, pero ella jamás presto atención siempre enfocada en sus estudios en sus sueños, que no le dio importancia, pero ella quedo impresionada, los que conformaban al grupo eran 7 hombres muy guapos, bailan y cantaban maravillosamente, pero había uno del quedo totalmente impresionada, era un muchacho alto por lo que veía, todos eran altos, pero el llamaba mucho la atención se veía muy guapo, sus ojos de color azabache, eran tan penetrantes, su cabellos del mismo color de sus ojos pero con destellos azules, y una piel realmente hermosa, daba misterio, pero a la vez fascinación, sintió que la miraban y dirigió su vista a su prima. _

_-¿ocurre algo?-pregunto Sakura algo confundida._

_-¿Cómo te pareció?- pregunto Temari. Sakura solo suspiro "su prima a veces era tan maleducada" pensó la peli rosa._

_-cantan bien- fue la escuálida respuesta que dio._

_-¿cantan bien?, esta de broma, ¡son los mejores cantantes del mundo entero!- exclamo con entusiasmo la rubia._

_-bueno, ¿cómo se llama este grupo?- no quería que su prima se volviera insoportable_

_-Sakura Haruno, ya te había dicho su nombre- dijo enojada, vio a su prima que solo alzo una ceja en señal de que no le había prestado atención cuando ella le dijo el nombre- se llaman Taka está conformado por siete hombres, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Kiba, y Gaara, son los mejores, pero ellos tienen competencia, también esta los Akatsuki, a ellos, los vera tal vez mas adelante también hay grupos femeninos, la verdad no me acuerdo como se llaman, pero canta muy bien, Saku.- termino de relatar Temari con estrellitas en los ojos._

_-qué bueno, pero Temari ¿cómo supiste que hay grupos de k-pop?- pregunto la peli rosa, su prima la miro con terror._

_-¿estás de broma?- pregunto, Saku, solo negó- ¿acaso nunca has tenido vida social? -volvió a negar- ¿un novio? – Volvió a negar- ¿Qué has estado haciendo e estados unidos todos estos años?- pregunto al borde de una crisis nerviosa._

_-estudiar-respondió como si fuera lo más obvio de este mundo._

_-¡oh por Dios!, Sakura nunca has disfrutado tu vida, pensé que habías aprovechado tu estadía allá, para tener noviazgos, sin que el abuelo se interpusiera, pudiste disfrutar y no lo hiciste, que decepción, es mejor que me valla a dormir, he pasado muchas emociones hoy, hablaremos de esto después ¿bueno? – pregunto Temari saliendo del cuarto Sakura solo asintió – te quiero, descansa mañana tendrás un día muy ajetreado – termino cerrando la puerta._

_Por otro lado sakura no podía sacarse de la mente esto que estaba ocurriendo, ella jamás había disfrutado de la vida, como Temari decía, ella siempre fue feliz y completa al estudiar ahora, se sentía vacía, al darse cuenta que no disfruto esa parte de su vida, y jamás lo haría._

_**Fin flashback **_

Ahora sí, estaba más pensativa de lo normal, su prima le deseo suerte al salir de la casa, pero pudo notar tristeza en los ojos de ella , Sakura que su prima sabía que ella sentía lastima, por ella, pero ni modo, ya jamás podría disfrutar esa etapa de su vida, su amado abuelo y hermano no la dejaría, esa esperanza fue tan efímera, pero aprendería a vivir con eso, cogió fuertemente los libros que llevaba a su trabajo, los abrazo mientras caminaba directo a su trabajo, iba tan distraída que no se fijó en la persona que caminaba rápidamente en dirección opuesta a ella, que coincidía en su camino, choco fuertemente , y sus libros como el sombrero de ese hombre salieron volando, el solo puedo exclamar con enojo.

_**-¿por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?-dijo un peli azabache ocultando sus ojos en unos lentes oscuros-**_

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola como están espero que les haya gustado esta historia, me inspire viendo a un grupo de k-pop, y pensé ¿Por qué no hacer un fanfiction con nuestros personajes favoritos cantando?, pues hay empecé con esta historia algo loca pero muy hermosa el nombre de la canción es the chaser de infinite, Uds. Pueden colocar a los muchachos en el lugar que les guste, la verdad no soy muy buena para ello, espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews si quieren saber que va a ocurrir en el próximo capítulo, si nuestra protagonista va a tener, por fin una vida divertida, cuando sus sueños se han hecho realidad. **

**Se me olvidaba, la letra las pondré en el coreano, ya que así no se pierde tanto la fantasía de la canción y de la historia**

**Dejen reviews si les gusto y esperan la conti pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE**

**LAS CANCIONES TAMPOCO ME PERTENECEN, LAS HE TOMADO PARA ADAPTARLAS A ESTE FIC.**

**LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE, Y LA HAGO INSPIRADA EN LOS GRUPOS DE K-POP, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU COMPLETO AGRADO ESTA HISTORIA.**

_**SUMARY: -¿por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?-dijo un peli azabache ocultando sus ojos en unos lentes oscuros- y tú ¿por qué no pides disculpas, has regado mis libros?-dijo molesta una peli rosada, el solo la miro y la beso.**_

**AMANDO A UNA ESTRELLA.**

**CAPITULO 2**

-¿por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?-dijo un peli azabache ocultando sus ojos en unos lentes oscuros

-__y tu ¿por qué no pides disculpas, has regado mis libros?-dijo molesta una peli rosada, el solo la miro, detallando cada parte de ella, era una mujer muy hermosa, tal vez era modelo, pensó pero desecho esa idea de inmediato a detallarla mejor, no tenía cara de modelo ni de nadie famoso, total el sabría si ella era del medio que el dominaba, la miraba como recogía los libros de medicina, tal vez era estudiante, se veía muy joven, la muchacha al terminar de recoger sus amados libros, sintió una mirada penetrante, se levanto despacio armándose de valor para no golpearlo por ser tan grosero y desconsiderado con ella.

-¿Qué me ves?- le pregunto la peli rosa al grosero ese como ella lo denomino

-hmp- fue lo único que dijo, sonrió al ver como a ella le palpitaba una venita en la frente, se veía muy irritada, tal vez jugaría un rato, total ya se había escapado de sus locas fans.

-que hombre más grosero, no puedo creerlo ¿acoso en su casa no le enseñaron modales?- pregunto la peli rosa, al ver que el fruncía el seño sonrió victoriosa, a lo menos se quitaban un poco el coraje que tenia con el grosero ese.

-si me enseñaron modales, incluso muchas más de lo que puede imaginar una insulsa y _molesta mujer_- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero solo era apariencia, porque por dentro estaba que la ahorcaba, _¿Cómo se atrevía una mata de pelo rosa, al hablarle de esa forma? ¡Al hombre más apuesto de la televisión, que televisión del mundo entero! ¡Al gran Sasuke uchiha!_

-insulsa, ¡insulsa y molesta mujer! ¿Pero que se ha creído pelos de gallina electrocutada? Tengo muchos más modales que usted, soy mucho mejor así que quítese de mi camino, no quiero perder el tiempo con un hombre de ínfulas de rey- diciendo esto último comenzó a caminar, estaba muy enojada indignada, ¿Qué se creía ese hombre al hablarle así?, seguramente era un inadaptado social que quería fastidiarle su momento de alegría.

Por otro lado el oji negro, se quedo como piedra inmóvil, esa rarita lo había llamado pelos de gallina electrocutada, este si era el fin del mundo nuca había visto a una mujer que lo tratara de esa forma, todas las que conocía, y eran muchas nunca lo habían tratado así, pero esa pelos de chicle se iba a arrepentir.

Sakura sintió como le cogían fuertemente el brazo y la volteaban, choco con un fuerte pecho, el olor que desprendía le inundo los sentidos, era un olor exquisito, atrayente, pero sabia quien era el dueño de ese pecho así que se separo bruscamente saboreándose inconscientemente los labios.

Sasuke la observo su olor a cerezos lo fascino bajo su vista y vio cuando se separo de él, como pasaba su lengua sobre los labios mas tentadores que haya visto, sonrió de lado y corto la distancia que los separaba posando sus labios en los de ella.

La peli rosada abrió los ojos a más no poder intento separase de aquel sujeto pero no podía la sostenía con fuerza no le quedo mas de otra rendirse aquel beso, se sentía en las nubes, jamás había experimentado algo como esto, se sentía en otro mundo. Por otro lado Sasuke se sentía en la gloria, jamás había besado unos labios con ese sabor tan maravilloso, sintió su corazón palpitar de emoción, el beso era algo torpe, a lo que atribuyo que tal vez ella no besaba mucho a su pareja, eso lo hizo sentir un coraje ¿Por qué sintió eso si ni siquiera la conocía?

La sensación que sentía era única jamás había besado a alguien así. ¿Acaso ella ya había dado su primer beso? ¡NO! Entonces porque no separaba aquel que osaba a robarle sus labios, su primer beso. Eso la saco de su mundo de maravilla abrió los ojos y rápidamente lo empujo, alzando su mano dándole un buen golpe que lo dejo en el suelo. El peli azabache no entendía que era lo que pasaba primero dejo de sentir esos cálidos labios, después sintió aire, luego una mano caliente en forma de puño en sus labios, y por último el pavimento dándole en su trasero, se llevo las mano a la boca y toco el liquido que salía de ellos, ¡sangre! Pensó alarmado, se quedo mirando a su atacante ahí estaba la peli rosa con la cabeza gacha, el cabello le cubría el rostro, vio que caían gotas de agua al suelo, ¿_estará lloviendo?, no ella estaba llorando_ pensó alarmado, se paro con mucha velocidad, intento tocarla pero ella lo empujo.

-¿Quién te crees que eres al besarme?- pregunto enojada

-ni por qué hubiera sido tu primer beso- afirmo con una sonrisa, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver el rostro de ella demostraba furia, sintió otro golpe en la misma parte dejándolo de nuevo en el suelo, ahora mas sangre brotaba de sus labios.

-¡eres un maldito egoísta, arrogante! Era mi primer beso, me has robado mis labios- esto último lo dijo en un susurro pero por desgracia de ella el escucho.

-con razón besabas tan mal, ¿no puedo creer que una mujer como tú nunca haya besado? Pero para que pregunto eso, si se ve por encima que eres un ratón de biblioteca, a puesto a que nadie te miro agradece que te dieron tu primer beso, un desconocido, que ahora está arrepentido, besas tan mal que me das pena- esto lo dijo con coraje, nadie lo había golpeado, el no era egoísta, aunque mintió al decirle algunas cosas, no se arrepentía ella tenía que pagar caro lo que le había hecho _¡lo golpeo una pelos de chicle, qué vergüenza!_

Pero el azabache estaba muy equivocado si las cosas quedarían así, Sakura tenía reputación de tener un genio muy fuerte y una fuerza sobre humana, todo era herencia de su tía, se acerco lentamente al muchacho, alzo una pierna y lo golpeo dejándolo atontado por el momento luego estampo su puño en el ojo izquierdo de este, dañándole las gafas oscuras en el acto. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el hospital dejando a un azabache mal herido, no solo por su integridad física, sino también su orgullo, sabía que había hecho algo mal, lo único que atino a hacer fue coger su celular y marcar a su mejor amigo.

-dobe necesito que me ayudes, me han asalto y estoy mal herido- dijo mintió el hombre mal herido.

-¿Dónde estás teme?- le pregunto su fiel amigo rubio, el azabache le dio las indicaciones de donde se encontraba – ya voy para allá no te muevas teme- dijo colgando el celular, el azabache solo se paro del suelo y camino hacia un árbol cercano, estaba derramando mucha sangre de su boca y su ojo no lo había podido abrir, _¡joder esa mujer sí que pega fuerte! _Pensó el moribundo hombre

**Con sakura**

Estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa, entro a la clínica caminando rápidamente hacia la oficina de su tía Tsunade la directora de la clínica entro dando un leve golpe en la puerta ella estaba con su esposo Jiraiya, los dos la observaron asombrados de cómo lucia el rostro de la muchacha, entro en la oficina mientras su tía la sostenía de los brazos.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, mi niña?- pregunto la rubia a su sobrina

-me han robado, me han robado- lo repetía una y otra vez, tsunade la miro angustiada revisando si había algún golpe.

-¿Qué te robaron saku? – pregunto Jiraiya preocupado.

- mis labios- lo dijo en un susurro, ninguno de los adultos entendieron a lo que se refería la chica.

-hay están tus labios, algo inflamados pero ahí están – dijo tsunade tratando de calmar a la peli rosa.

- no están, el se los llevo, me robo mi primer beso- con esto último se puso a llorar, no le mentiría a nadie si dijera que no le gusto solo que ese desconocido la humillo, la hizo sentir poca cosa, como si no le hubiera importado nada el robarle sus labios, su primer beso.

- Sakura dime ¿quién fue el desgraciado de profanar tus labios? y lo mato- sito Jiraiya con un tono de voz macabro planeando las mil formas de matar a ese desgraciado.

-mi niña ¿sabes quién robo tu primer beso?- pregunto tsunade, la peli rosa solo negó, ella suspiro- mejor tranquilízate recuerda que hoy es tu primer día de trabajo y tienes que demostrar de lo que estas hecha, no puedes dejar a un lado tus esfuerzos y alegrías solo porque te robaron un beso, ya te lo habíamos advertido, que andarás con cuidado por la calle, eres una mujer muy hermosa, cualquier hombre haría esto, o algo mucho peor, mejor ánimo y vete a cambiar ya debes comenzar a trabajar – lo ultimo lo dijo con entusiasmo dándole una gran sonrisa a su sobrina, la peli rosa asintió, se seco las lagrimas, mostro una de las mejores sonrisas que ha tenido, y se marcho del despacho entusiasmada para comenzar su gran día, se le había olvidado lo que había ocurrido con ese sujeto.

- ¿Quién se ha osado besarla?- pregunto con una aura maligna la rubia.

-no lo sé, pero lo va a pagar muy caro – sentención Jiraiya con la misma aura que su esposa, aun azabache que no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí le paso un escalofrió por su columna, tal vez era síntomas de estar muriendo desangrado, y su dobe amigo no llegaba.

-¡sasuke! ¿Dónde estás?- escucho el llamado preocupado de su amigo como pudo se levanto, su amigo lo noto y corrió hasta donde el - ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?- pregunto el rubio preocupado al ver su amigo cubierto de sangre, no era mucha pero le seguía saliendo de la boca.

-intentaron asaltarme, pero no pudieron, llévame a casa- dijo colgando el brazo en su amigo.

-no nos vamos a un hospital para que te revisen – dijo muy decidido el rubio.

-Naruto, llévame a casa- ordeno el peli azabache, el rubio negó - ¿estás loco?- volvió a negar - ¿quieres un escándalo? los medios se enteraran que han golpeado a una estrella- termino de decir mientras su amigo lo subía en el auto.

- pues ellos no se enteraran, hablare con un amigo de mi padre, el nos ayudara, es mejor que te revisen – dijo esto último marcando al amigo de su padre.

-Jiraiya, necesito un favor tuyo pero necesito discreción, nadie se puede enterar, voy con sasuke a la clínica lo han intentado robarle y le han dado una paliza – dijo el rubio, mirando a su amigo que intentaba parar la sangre de sus labios y abrir su ojo izquierdo – gracias ya estamos en camino- colgó el celular y arranco hacia la clínica- teme no te preocupes él es alguien de confianza me dijo que te iba a atender la sobrina de la esposa de él, debes estar agradecido vas a estar en buenas manos.

El azabache sintió algo parecido, a emoción y a la vez temor lo mismo que sintió cuando beso a la loca peli rosa.

Sakura se sentía cansada pero muy feliz se le había olvidado por completo lo que había ocurrido con el grosero ese, por fin había terminado de atender a unas personas, estaba descansando cuando su tío Jiraiya la llamo, fue corriendo a donde él, tal vez le daría algún postre, mostro una sonrisa.

-saku en un momento llegaran unas personas muy importantes, tienes que tener encuentra que no puedes decir que están en la clínica, son famosos ¿quedo claro?- pregunto Jiraiya, la muchacha asintió y amplió su sonrisa, esto era mejor que un postre, pensó, escucharon un grito y voltearon a ver como un rubio llevaba a un peli negro, mejor dicho lo arrastraba, a sakura se le hizo muy conocido el morocho, sintió una opresión en su pecho a penas descubrió que era el hombre que le había robado sus labios.

-¡es el ladrón de labios!- grito, asustada escondiéndose en su tío, tanto Jiraiya como naruto la miraron asombrados de cómo lo había denominado, el azabache la miro e intento huir y más cuando vio la mirada asesina del hombre que usaba la loca esa para esconderse, ahora si moriría, y no precisamente desangrado, sino golpeado.

La peli rosa ahora si estaba muy equivocada, esto no era mejor que el postre que quería, era muchísimo peor, a sabiendas que ese hombre estaba ahí por su culpa.

Ahora si estaba en grandes problemas pensaron los dos dentro de un consultorio, con Naruto y Jiraiya como espectadores.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola! Gracias por los reviews que dejaron, me han subido mucho el ánimo, aquí sasuke es un poco exagerado, ególatra, narcisista y todo lo que se venga a la mente, pero era necesario ponerlo así, pido disculpas por poner a saku violenta y mas con el pero ¿ustedes no haría lo mismo si un desconocido grosero, humillante, altanero les robara un beso y mas siendo el primer beso? No justifico la violencia pero lo golpearía también.**

**Espero que les haya gustado de aquí en adelante van a pasar muchas cosas, los cambios de ambos y ¿cómo saldrán de esta situación? Si quieren saber dejen reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE**

**LAS CANCIONES TAMPOCO ME PERTENECEN, LAS HE TOMADO PARA ADAPTARLAS A ESTE FIC.**

**LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE, Y LA HAGO INSPIRADA EN LOS GRUPOS DE K-POP, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU COMPLETO AGRADO ESTA HISTORIA.**

_**SUMARY: -¿por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?-dijo un peli azabache ocultando sus ojos en unos lentes oscuros- y tú ¿por qué no pides disculpas, has regado mis libros?-dijo molesta una peli rosada, el solo la miro y la beso.**_

_**Nota**__**: Los muchachos tienen 24 años, la verdad los puse a todos de la misma edad, lo de las edades no se me da muy bien espero que me disculpen el no haberlas colocado antes, y las chicas también rondaran la edad de veinte años, solo algunos personajes serán de distintas edades, cuando aparezcan les diré, las edades correspondientes, ahora si a leer.**_

**AMANDO A UNA ESTRELLA.**

**Capitulo 3**

Ahora si estaba en grandes problemas pensaron los dos dentro de un consultorio, con Naruto y Jiraiya como espectadores.

Se sentía desfallecer, miro al peli negro estaba lastimado, y ella tenía la culpa, se le paso la mano, no pensó antes de actuar se dejo llevar por el coraje se acerco lentamente hacia él, cogiendo un poco de gasa para mira que profunda de la herida del chico, ahora que no tenía las gafas podía ver el único ojo abierto, se le hacía extrañamente conocido, estaba más que segura que él no estudio con ella en Harvard, eso lo tenía muy seguro, pero ¿Por qué sentía que lo conocía?, ahorita lo averiguaría.

El azabache la miraba acercarse quería huir, esa mujer estaba loca, muy loca hacia caras mientras se acercaba, pero no podía huir él no era ningún cobarde, la dejo acercarse y sintió como limpiaba sus labios con una fina caricia, sentía cosquillitas hasta que ella presión un poco, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

-no es profunda, no necesitara puntos, solo hay que cubrir la herida y listo, lo de su ojo solo puedo aplicar un desinflamante y algunos analgésicos, tal vez para mañana podrá abrirlo de nuevo- dijo mientras cogía una ampolleta del estante y buscaba una jeringa, a Sasuke le dio temor verla como se acercaba con eso a su rostro pero no pudo hacer nada cuando naruto y Jiraiya lo sujetaron a sabiendo que le temía a las agujas – no se mueva que va a hacer peor, no le va a doler casi, ¡no se mueva!- grito, ordeno cuando el azabache no le hacía caso, el se quedo quieto con ese grito y se dejo aplicar esa inyección en su rostro, le dolió, quería matar a esa loca, lo golpeaba, lo gritaba, lo volvía a golpear y ahora le aplicaba inyecciones en su amado rostro, ese si era no tener vergüenza alguna

-listo ya terminamos, me voy permiso- dijo sakura terminado de taparle la herida del labio al azabache, boto todo lo utilizado en el cesto de basura, tratando de escaparse del interrogatorio de su tío y del rubio.

-¿para donde crees que vas Sakura Haruno?- pregunto su tío con reproche, ella solo se devolvió y se sentó en la silla cerca de la puerta, si era necesario escapar cuando las cosas empeoraran lo haría- ¿Cómo es eso que este mocosos te robo tus labios?- volvió a preguntar señalando a Sasuke

-creo que estamos a mano- dijo el azabache Naruto lo observo como tratando de saber si en verdad lo habían intentado robar o alguien o mejor dicho aquella peli rosa lo había golpeado.

- ¿a qué te refieres niñato?- pregunto Jiraiya al ver que sasuke se llevaba un mano a la cabeza corriendo el cabello mostrando que a pesar de estar golpeado era muy sexi pensó la peli rosa tocándose los labios, sin darse cuenta que Jiraiya y naruto la observaban abiertamente y sasuke discretamente.

- pues que la señorita peli rosa, intento asaltarme, dijo que era muy sexi y provocativo se me lanzo y me beso, ella es la ladrona de labios- dijo con naturalidad mientras los demás lo observaban con los ojos abiertos, la peli rosa no podía creer que inventara algo tan estúpido como eso, entrecerró los ojos y se acerco lentamente como si planeara algo macabro contra el morocho.

-miente, jamás me he lanzado a ningún hombre, nunca he tenido necesidad, y mucho menos diría que un simio es sexy- dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja- admito que lo golpee y no dudaría en hacerlo nuevamente, pero debo tener consideración de este narcisista ¿quieren saber por qué lo golpee?- pregunto la peli rosa observando a Jiraiya y Naruto, ellos solo asintieron estaba muy entretenido ver la discusión que tenían esos dos, y más al ver la excusa tan patética que Sasuke dijo, la compañía de kakashi lo estaba afectando demasiado, pensaron ambos – lo golpee porque el muy atrevido y depravado me beso a la fuerza y si fuera poco tenia o mejor dicho tiene un aliento nauseabundo – termino de relatar sentándose al lado del oji negro que la miraba y se llevaba una mano a la boca para comprobar si lo que decía esa loca era cierto, pues no, no era cierto Sakura lo sabia pero como él había tenido la desfachatez de decir mentiras ella también las diría.

-entonces ¿el teme fue golpeado porque te robo un beso? – pregunto naruto la peli rosa solo asintió, y el no pudo mas estallo en una risa escandalosa, no podía dejar de reír, termino acostado en el suelo - ¿Quién diría, Sasuke-Uchiha-el soy mejor-que todos nadie-me toca, lo ha golpeado una mujer y sobre todo ha robado un beso? – Naruto no podía de la risa, pero pronto se le paso cuando vio unas piernas esbeltas taconeando sin cesar, siguió el trascurso de las piernas y vio a una rubia con busto extremadamente grande mirándolo con enojo- ¡Obachan! – grito el rubio mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

-suéltame Naruto- ordeno Tsunade con enojo, el rubio la soltó de inmediato y se escondió tras la peli rosa, algo le decía que si permanecía escondido tras ella no le pasaría nada – ahora si ¿me quieren explicar cómo es que Sasuke está golpeado? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo es que él es el que robo tus labios, tu primer beso?- pregunto con enojo acercándose al morocho del grupo que solo paso saliva dificultosamente, el sabia de muy buena fuente que Tsunade Senju era una mujer muy violenta, su amigo Naruto siempre se lo decía

- teme ¿le robaste el primer beso a esta hermosa mujer?- pregunto mientras señalaba a Sakura, Sasuke solo asintió, ¿para qué ocultarlo más? – te envidio teme, debe de haber sido magnifico besar a esta mujer tan hermosa, provocativa – dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras la peli rosa se sonrojaba, el rubio era muy guapo

-Naruto ¿recuerdas cuando te hable de mi sobrina que entro becada en Harvard, en la facultad de medicina a los 14 años?- el rubio asintió con admiración, la rubia solo sonrió con orgullo, Sasuke abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, afirmando la teoría que ella si era un ratón de biblioteca - pues es la joven a la que estas coqueteándole- volvió a decirle mientras lo miraba

-¿eres Sakura-chan?- la peli rosa asintió – eres mi ídolo, mi estrella a seguir, eres mi casi hermanita menor- esto último lo dijo restregando su mejilla contra la de ella, haciéndole dar tanto a Tsunade como Jiraiya y Sasuke un tic en el ojo.

-suéltala mocoso- rodenos la rubia él, la soltó y se volvió a esconder – ahora sí y dime sasuke ¿con que derecho le robaste los labios, a mi sobrina?- pregunto con un aura maligna, pero ya no era la única se le sumaron dos, la del tío y la del rubio.

-no tenia ningún derecho lo admito, pero es una mujer muy hermosa, además de que me gusto lo volvería a repetir muchas veces, hasta enseñarle a besar- respondió con una sonrisa, muy franco pensaron, pero no habían procesado la ultima parte Tsunade de un momento a otro se le acerco para golpear al morocho pero él fue más rápido no conto con que se resbalaría y caería encima de Sakura juntando sus labios en otro beso.

La pelirosa esta vez le enseñaría a él a que dijera que ella no besaba mal así que lo ínsito a profundizar el beso, cosa que él recibió gustoso, se les olvido que existían más personas, sobre todo que estaban en ese momento acompañados lo único que les interesaba eras las nuevas sensaciones que ese beso provocaba en ambos, sintieron un grito y de repente Sakura comenzó a moverse, se separaron mirándose a los ojos, pero ella sintió algo mas, bajo la mirada y una mano de Sasuke estaba en uno de sus senos, pero había otra mano en el otro una mas dorada, el morocho quito rápidamente su mano, pero cuando vio a la otra mano de quien ya creía era el dueño, quiso arrancársela, tanto Sakura como Sasuke voltearon a ver al rubio que tenía cara de ensoñación pero pronto quedo una de terror.

El morocho se paro rápidamente quitando a Sakura del alcance de naruto, no aguanto las ganas y los golpeo, pero no solo él lo golpeaba, también se le había unido Jiraiya y Tsunade, la peli rosa solo suspiro y se sentó al ver como acababan al pobre rubio, cuando ya a cabo la paliza, y el afectado inconsciente, las miradas se dirigieron al morocho, quien solo suspiro y cargo a su amigo y cogió la mano de Sakura llevándoselos rápidamente del lugar, necesitaba un medico para Naruto, necesitaba una nueva sesión de besos, para él , necesitaba enseñarle a Sakura a besar aunque al parecer ella aprendía muy rápido, pero lo más importante necesitaba escapar con vida antes de que los tíos de la peli rosa acabaran con él

**CONTINUARA…**.

**Primero que todo quiero pedirles disculpas por demorarme tanto en subir este capi, lo que sucede es que estoy en parciales finales y entrega de proyectos en la universidad y no me ha quedado casi tiempo, prometo subir pronto el próximo capi, ya lo tengo casi terminado, disculpen mi pequeñita tardanza.**

**gracias por los reviews y por el apoyo que le han dado a mi historia, el próximo capítulo va a estar muy interesante, estoy más que segura que les va a encantar, ahora si viene lo bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capi, y si quieren saber que pasara dejen reviews.**

**Si hay reviews la conti, va a estar más rápido.**


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE**

**LAS CANCIONES TAMPOCO ME PERTENECEN, LAS HE TOMADO PARA ADAPTARLAS A ESTE FIC.**

**LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE, Y LA HAGO INSPIRADA EN LOS GRUPOS DE K-POP, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU COMPLETO AGRADO ESTA HISTORIA.**

_**SUMARY: -¿por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?-dijo un peli azabache ocultando sus ojos en unos lentes oscuros- y tú ¿por qué no pides disculpas, has regado mis libros?-dijo molesta una peli rosada, el solo la miro y la beso.**_

**AMANDO A UNA ESTRELLA.**

**CAPITULO 4**

No sabía a dónde se dirigían, estaba nerviosa, no había cruzado ninguna palabra con el peli azabache el rubio todavía se encontraba inconsciente, quería preguntarle a donde iban pero le daba algo de temor, ella no conocía bien Japón por lo visto estaña en las afueras de la ciudad no aguanto más, ella era muy curiosa, esa era su naturaleza de querer saber todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto con su tono de voz suave y habitual, al azabache se le apeteció muy sexy, pero debía quitar esos pensamientos, ella no era como las demás, le pasaba algo cuando ella estaba cerca y no sabía que era.

-vamos a mi casa – respondió como si nada, la peli rosa se sonrojo bastante, ese hombre le atraída pero tampoco se iba a dejar quitar otra cosa valiosa por él, Sasuke observo como ella se sonrojo y sonrió, era una mujer muy tierna, sobre todo muy inocente – no es lo que piensas, hay vivimos siete hombres, me imagino que ya debes saber que somos integrantes de un grupo de k-pop, el mejor por así decirlo- termino mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad, la peli rosa lo miro como esperando a que se explicara mejor.

-y ¿Cuál es el nombre del grupo?- pregunto ella, temiendo de saber la respuesta, él la miro sorprendido, luego cambio a una mirada horrorizada como si ella hubiera dicho un sacrilegio.

-es el mejor de todos Taka, ya debes de estar informada de nosotros – ella lo miro haciendo memoria se le hacía conocido ese nombre hasta que recordó a su prima y el suceso de la noche anterior

-ya sé quien son ustedes, mi prima Temari es una fan de ustedes- termino de contar, con una sonrisa.

- y ¿tú no eres fan de nosotros?- pregunto con temor, tal vez ella era fan de algunos de sus hermanos, sintió, ese escalofrió de decepción.

- la verdad hasta ayer los vi, con razón tu cara se me hacia familiar, pero no pensé que fueras tan arrogante – termino mirando el paisaje el azabache de repente no volvió a hablar ni a mirarla ella dirigió su mirada a él, y observo cómo sus rasgos se endurecieron - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te has puesto molesto?- pregunto ella con preocupación, el solo no aguanto más, tenía que preguntarle si las cosas eran como él pensaba entonces ella en verdad no valía la pena, algo egoísta de su parte eso no lo negaba pero él quería que la persona que estaba con él, no se fijara en ningún hombre y más en sus tres hermanos, Óbito, Itachi y Sai, pero algo le dolía mucho mas, no sabía lo que le pasaba con esa peli rosa cerca.

-¿eres fan de algún grupo? – pregunto nervioso, la respuesta de ella cambiaria muchas cosas.

- la verdad no, ayer por primera vez, vi un video y canción, prestando atención claro está, pero hasta el momento ustedes son los que más me han gustado- finalizo con un sonrojo y un sonrisa, Sasuke la vio con detenimiento, se sentía extrañamente feliz de que ella haya dicho esas cosas, tal vez ella era única al pensar eso una calidez inundo su pecho _¿Qué me está pasando? _Pensó alarmado llevándose una mano al pecho.

-¿ya casi llegamos?- pregunto mirando al rubio

-si ya casi, tienes que ayudar a Naruto- lo dijo con una sonrisa que a ella le derritió el corazón

-para algo estudie medicina, para ayudar a los demás - respondió dándole una sonrisa encantadora, él se sonrojo un poco, permanecieron callados el resto de camino, no era un silencio incomodo, todo lo contrario era muy agradable, llegaron a una casa enorme, pero muy hermosa, el azabache se bajo y le abrió la puerta como todo un caballero después ella bajo y cerraron la puerta, ahora toda la atención de ellos se centraba en Naruto, Sasuke lo bajo con cuidado, llevando a dentro de la casa mientras un peli blanco de ojos lila lo ayudaba, llego otro peli rojo de ojos aguamarina ayudándoles a acomodar al rubio, el morocho le indico a Sakura que siguiera, los otros jóvenes se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a una medico hay, y más siendo una chica tan hermosa, de verdad que si lo era, de un momento a otro llegaron dos pelis cafés, uno de cabello largo y otro amarrado con una cola alta, el de cabello largo tenia unos ojos color perla, y el otro cafés ambos estaban sorprendidos de ver al rubio así, y sobre todo al ver esa criatura tan hermosa que les indicaba como acostarlo.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Naruto, Sasuke?- pregunto el peli blanco

-lo han golpeado por pervertido Suigetsu – contesto terminado de acomodarlo

- ¿Quién lo golpeo? – pregunto ahora el peli rojo

-mi tía lo golpeo - dijo Sakura atrayendo la atención de los presentes, tenía una voz muy hermosa pensaron los chicos

- hay que llamar a Tsunade – dijo el oji perla

-¡no!-dijeron al mismo tiempo la peli rosa, y el azabache

-¿Por qué?- pregunto otra vez el peli rojo

-por que fue ella la que lo golpeo, Gaara – finalizo con un suspiro el oji negro

- esto es muy problemático – dijo el de coleta alta

- y lo es shikamaru – dijo el morocho en ese momento fue entrando un mucho de cabello café corto observando lo sucedido.

- e imagino que si a Naruto lo golpearon por pervertido pero ¿a ti por qué? – pregunto trayendo la atención de todos al rostro del azabache, la peli rosa se sonrojo fuertemente, el aludido se puso nervioso.

-mejor no preguntes- contesto gruñendo

-¿podrían traerme unas ventas, alcohol y gasa? – pregunto otra vez atrayendo la atención de ellos, asintieron Sasuke, Gaara fueron por lo pedido.

- mucho gusto princesa me llama kiba, ¿Cómo te llamas hermosa? – pregunto coquetamente el ultimo en ingresar a la sala.

- Sakura Haruno, un placer - esto último lo dijo extendiendo la mano a kiba, pero su rostro estaba serio.

- ¿a caso eres tú la que va a curar a Naruto?- pregunto el oji perla

- si lo voy a atender ¿Por qué?- pregunto con enojo, ella era joven pero tampoco como para que subestimaran sus habilidades como médico.

- una simple estudiante, mejor no hagas experimentos llamaremos a un medico de verdad – esto sí que la hizo enojar que hombre tan arrogante pero si él lo era, ella era muchísimo más.

-no soy estudiante – respondió con arrogancia.

-a mucho peor, ni siquiera sabe lo que hace, mejor deja a naruto quiero – le ordeno

-¿Quién se cree usted para hablarme así? – Le pregunto acercándose al oji blanco, él la miro sorprendido, esa muñequita osaba en hablarle así – no soy ni estudiante y sé muy bien lo que hago, así que si usted no sabe nada mejor quedase callado – le dijo con ira

-¿Qué me quede callado? ¿Cómo voy a dejar a uno de mis amigos en manos de alguien como usted? – pregunto mostrando arrogancia, en ese momento entro en la sala el morocho y el peli rojo observaron la escena atónitos.

-Neji es mejor que no digas algo que no sabes – advirtió Sasuke, en ese momento la peli rosa cogió su cartera y fue hasta donde shikamaru, le tendió una credencial

-¿me podría hacer el favor de leerla en voz alta?- shikamaru asintió – gracias – dijo con una sonrisa se separo de el

- Sakura Haruno 20 años medica cirujana egresada de Harvard, becada desde los 14 años- esto último lo dijo con los ojos bien abierto eso si que era un sorpresa para todos.

-te lo advertí Neji no hablas algo que no sabes, ella es la sobrina superdotada de Tsunade Senju, la que tanto habla Naruto – lo dijo con una sonrisa, le tendió las cosas a la peli rosa y observaban como curaba a Naruto, Neji estaba tan avergonzado que se quedo callado

-y dinos preciosa ¿tienes novio?- pregunto Suigetsu

- no, no tengo , nunca he tenido tiempo para eso – dijo mientras terminaba de curar al rubio – listo el va a estar bien por suerte no se comprometió ningún órgano ni huesos, solo le va a doler el cuerpo por unos días, denles estos analgésicos cuando despierte cada 12 horas- termino mientras miraba la hora.

-Saku ven, quiero hablar contigo algo muy importante – le dijo mientras la cogía de la mano y se la llevaba lejos de todos.

-¿A dónde vamos Sasuke?- pregunto con curiosidad, el no contesto solo acelero el paso, llegaron a un aparte alejada de la casa a un jardín muy hermoso - ¿ocurre algo? – pregunto dudosa

-si ocurre algo, no sé qué me pasa contigo no entiendo, hay cosas que jamás me pasaron eso me tiene muy confundido, así que a partir de este momento no te vas a ir de mi lado hasta que sepa que es lo que pasa ¿entendido?- pregunto el morocho frustrado, jamás le había pasado eso, ¿será amor? Lo dudaba o tal vez no, la peli rosa solo se le quedo viendo sorprendida por esas palabras, de hecho a ella le pasaban cosas cuando él estaba cerca y lo peor es que apenas hoy lo había conocido, solo asintió – mañana me acompañaras a ver unos cristales de nieves a un pueblo cercano, debo ir por un encargo de mi madre, así que tú te vas conmigo – termino de decir abrazándola

**CONTINUARA…**

**PERDONEN LA TARDANZA! Prometo subir el próximo pronto pero, es que no me gusta subir capítulos sin tener adelantados otros. La otra semana subiré 3 espero que les guste y de todas formas disculpen mi tardanza.**

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capi, cada vez se pone más emocionante, la ultima parte la cogí de un dorama que me encanto Love rain, espero que no les moleste, gracias por los reviews, de verdad cada vez me pongo más feliz y mas inspirada.**

**Si quieren saber que va a ocurrir dejen reviews, entre mas haya más rápido subiré capitulo.**


End file.
